covenantofroyalbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Holy Empire and Sacred Realms of Shaduwenian
' ' The Great Holy Empire and Sacred Realms of Shaduwenian(commonly as Shaduwenian) is a sovereign nation, situated on the Northeastern end of Dryarc Peninsula. The nation consist of the mainland ( The Great Shaduwenian ), the seven major islands ( Isla Arcilla, Isla Aquatyn, Isla Arc Radji, Saringati Island, Xedarin Island, Isla Fujishen and Isla Sacre Imperia ''') and an annexed territory ( '''The Autonomost Province of Rydenian and Jydenian Province ). The Great Holy Empire and Sacred Realms of Shaduwenian is dictated by "His Royal Highness, the Highpriest, Supreme and Divine Ruler"' John Ray Arcilla' . The leadership is based primarily upon the reception of the current leader to accept a new term from his/her self. The people of Shaduwenian are so technologically advanced that each citizen does not physically go to work, but simply thinks of his/her office space and it materializes in whatever physical space they currently occupy. Health care is available to each citizen by right of birth and all health care officials are paid incentives for keeping citizens healthy. Crime is virtually unheard of in Shaduwenian as policing forces are given the right to take any means necessary to publicly reprimand criminals. Shaduwenian has great pride in its powerful military force which does not hesitate to reprimand any violation of the law publicly and with unusually excessive force. Religious tolerance is non-existent as all citizens are restricted to follow the State Religion, the Shaduwenisme. All citizens of this country take a mandatory standardized test to evaluate their intelligence, and all those who do not score well enough are forced to go back to school. Conservation issues drive this nation's production of vehicles that run completely on green energy. This country's economic system is completely run by corporations working in the free market and, subsequently, only the CEO's of large corporations are eligible to hold public office, and any freedom which a citizen understands is available to them. History By the late Paleolithic period, the subtropical climate of Dryarc Peninsula forced the populations of the area to concentrate on the southern banks of Xyder River, and since nomadic modern human hunter-gatherers began living in the region through the end of the Middle Pleistocene some 120 thousand years ago, the Xyder River has been the lifeline of Arcyn City. The fertile floodplain of the river gave humans the opportunity to develop a settled agricultural economy and a more sophisticated, centralized society that became a cornerstone in the history of Shaduwenian civilization. By about 5500 BC, Arcyn City is becoming overcrowded making it the beginning of the expansion. It was also that time which King Shaduwprins declared himself as the ruler of the new empire naming it the Shaduwenian Empire. The empire expands its territory along the northern and southern coastline. In that time Shaduwenian civilization made contact with two other civilizations. The Fjorgundian Empire ruled the land in the west with its capital Jorgun ( now: Zutherland ''') and '''Hyuwei Empire '''ruled the island of '''Isla Fujishen in east with Hyei ( now: Samryn City) as its capital. There has been countless time that every empire tried to invade the others without success. The Fall of Fjorgundian Empire Around 1550 BC, King Maranez of Shaduwenian leads its army to the gate of Jorgun. The city was besieged almost 2 years before the King Gundum of Fjorgundian realize that he could not win. By act of despiration he leads his army outside the gate where King Maranez army awaits him. His army was defeated making the siege to Jorgun much more easier. It was then that the lineage of Fjorgundian Kings had ended. The annexation of Fjorgundian Empire was without any resistance, but as time goes by the people appreciate the Shaduwenian culture. War with Hyuwei Empire In 1070 BC , Hyuwei Empire '''and '''Shaduwenian Empire declared war to each other for the control of the Gulf of Arcilla. Hyuwei Empire is renowned for its strong naval fleet and they wish to stay it that way. But this is out of the question to King Hylion the Fine. He made more than enough ships to overcome any possible treats of invasion from King Aldrin of Hyuwei. King Aldrin is outraged to this and therefore he sent his army to attack the island of Isla Arcilla to make it a harbor city for his naval fleet. Unfortunetly the news has been intercepted by King Hylion '''and therefore he ordered to sent the Shaduwenian Armada to Hyei. The battle was catastrophic to both empire. The war lasted for several years with no empire could change the tide of war. '''Queen Salvation of Hyuwei, daughter of King Aldrin, decide that this war affected the Hyuwei economy and the people are becoming demoralize, therefore sending her diplomaat to arrange a treaty. It was the beginning of the end for Hyuwei Empire. The Hyuwei Empire became a vassal of the much more powerful Shaduwenian Empire. The Hyuwei Empire lineage died when the Crown Princess Ryena of Hyuwei 'married the '''Crown Prince Vladimir I of Shaduwenian '. This became the unification between the two empires. Exapansion Periode In 10th century under the rule of '''Ryzen-Farin the Great the Shaduwenian Empire begun expanding his territory to northwest and south. It is followed by conquering other inhabited island northeast of Dryarc Peninsula. Modern History In 20th century'His Royal Highness John Ray I '(also known as John Ray the Forgiving)son of''' Javaren the Silen't leads the nation to a new era of prosperity and entered the Information Age. In 2009 he created a faction to unite all the monarchist nations. In February the 15th 2010, The Republic of Sadjedi declared war to The Great Holy Empire and Sacred Realms of Shaduwenian and to this act of aggression Shaduwenian received help from his closes allies. The result was a full defeat of Sadjedi and annexing the Southwestern Territory into the Empire. The region is now called The Autonomost Province of Rydenian with El-Arajyn as the province capital. After a week later a new war has started. The annexed cities ( '''Drepae, Klandestines, Sulla, Jorgenport') from The Civist Confederacy of The Mentaçti Union at the time of war with The Nation of Yalora were largerly destroyed. His Royal Highness John Ray I and the leader of The Mentaçti Union '''made an agreement giving the cities of '''Drepae, Klandestine en Sulla back to its owner in exchange for territory around Jorgenport. The new territory is now called Jydenian Province with Port Junry as its province capital. Jorgenport was destroyed after the war and the resistance against the annexation. After several intervention of other country H.R.H. John Ray I made an peace proposal, giving all cities back to Mentaçti ( now called Feztavia ) in return for coastal territory. Demographics As of 2010, the largest immigrant groups living in Shaduwenian consists of people from Sadjedi '''and '''Mentaçti Union '''who fledge their country after the war. Other immigrants are from the members of The Covenant of Royal Blood. There some notable percentage of immigrants from other nations outside the faction seeking asylum. Language '''Shaduwish is the official languages of Shaduwenian. Other language such as English, French and Dutch '''are widely spoken through out the Empire. Also due to a certain amount of immigrant from '''Sadjedi and Mentaçti Union '''their language are widely spoken in the annexed province. More than 99% of the population speaks '''Shaduwish as their first language. It is an agglutinative language distinguished by a system of honorifics reflecting the hierarchical nature of Shaduwenian society, with verb forms and particular vocabulary which indicate the relative status of speaker and listener. The writing system uses the Latin alphabet and Arabic numerals. Religion Shaduwenism is the predominant, state and preferred religion of Shaduwenian people. Though there are other religion in Shaduwenian yet it is not tolerated in the Empire. Religion in Shaduwenian tends to be syncretic in nature, and this results in a variety of practices, such as parents and children celebrating Shaduwenism rituals, students praying before exams, couples holding a wedding and funerals being held at Shaduwenism tempels . Geography The nation is divided in 14 provinces: Shaduwenian Eastern Province, Dryarc Lydenium Province, Nueva Province, Ryrcaden Province, Shaduwenian Central province, Aguardian Cedyr Province, Isla Arcilla, Isla Aquatyn, Isla Arc Radji, Saringati Island, Xedarin Island, Isla Fujishen, Isla Sacre Imperia, The Autonomost Province of Rydenian and Jydenian Province. 'Major Cities of Shaduwenian' Arcyn City ''is the most populous city in Shaduwenian, and the capital city of '''The Great Holy Empire and Sacred Realms of Shaduwenian '''and the province capital of '''Shaduwenian Eastern Province. The city is build on the banks of Xyder River. A leading global city, Arcyn City '''exerts a powerful influence over worldwide commerce, finance, technology, education, culture, fashion and entertainment. It is the seat of '''Shaduwenian government '''and '''Imperial Palace, and the home of the Shaduwenian Imperial Family. '''''Vyurghauz, officially Vyurghauz Metropolis, is the province capital of Ryrcaden Province and it is the 2nd largest city of Shaduwenian. It is located on the Northwestern side of the Great Shaduwenian mainland and on the banks of Hylion River. Vyurghauz was described by the people of Shaduwenian as one of the three "command centers" for the world economy, along with Zutherland and Arcyn City. Vyurghauz is the seat economy of the Shaduwenian tertiary sector. Zutherland '''(old name: '''Jorgun), the 3rd largest city of Shaduwenian. It is located in central territory of The Great Shaduwenian '''mainland and on the banks of '''Ghaut River. The city is the province capital of Shaduwenian Central Province. The city is also a principal banking and finance center, and the home of over 50 international financial institutions, helping to make Zutherland 3rd in the Empire's list of cities by GDP. It was the capital city of Fjorgundian Empire. The Administratieve division Education Education in Shaduwenian is regulated and for the larger part financed by the Federal Government. Education in Shaduwenian is compulsory between the ages of 4 and 18. Private home education is possible, and the numbers are rising high due to new technology available in the Empire. The different stages of education: Basic education *Pre-school: -6 years *Primary school: 6-12 years Secondary school: 12-18 years Higher education *University *Polytechnic/Vocational university Infrastructuur Write the second section of your article here. Category:Faction nations